Patty Patty Pattypon
Patty Patty Pattypon is an episode of HTFF and it introduces 4 new characters, Pattypon, a princess from another dimension, Madame, Pattypon's guardian, Kina, vengeful and jealous crab, and Shoo and ShooShoo two anthropomorphic plants who crave blood. Plot Pattypon and Madame are walking to the park when Disco Bear shows up and starts flirting with Pattypon. Pattypon starts giggling while Madame tries to get Disco Bear away. Kina, around the block, sees everything and gets jealous. As Pattypon and Madame walk to the park, Kina jumps out of nowhere and starts attacking them. Madame quickly gets in-front of Pattypon and starts fighting Kina. After a long battle, Madame is victorious and Kina angrily and sadly runs back home. Sad and anger at her defeat, she spots two familiar plants in the distance. She walks over to them revealing them to be Shoo and ShooShoo. ShooShoo ask what happened to her and Kina answers telling them about her defeat. Shoo laughs while ShooShoo hits him on the head and vows to help Kina defeat Pattypon. Kina is ecstatic at this. Meanwhile, at the park, Pattypon is eating ice cream peacefully while Madame is sleeping. Shoo peaks his head out of the bushes and whispers “What’s the plan?” to Kina and ShooShoo. The three then begins discussing the plan to kill Pattypon but Pattypon starts to leave. Shoo then sticks his head out of the bush again, only to see Pattypon and Madame gone. Shoo, ShooShoo, and Kina leave the bush only for Shoo to see Pattypon and Madame walking off. He then tells the other that he’s found Pattypon. The three start following Pattypon quietly but gets spotted by Madame. Madame then tells Pattypon to “wait here” as she goes toward a bush Shoo, ShooShoo, and Kina was in. Shoo and ShooShoo sneakily places an anvil trap over Pattypon and return to the bush. As Madame comes back clear that there are no evil creature in the bush, Shoo pulls the rope for the anvil to fall only for it to fall over him and ShooShoo, killing them both. Kina, surprised by her friends death, vows revenge on Pattypon. She soon starts following them and as soon as they stop she places a bear trap to injure Pattypon, only for Madame to use her spear as a bait for it to activate. Kina becomes enraged and follows Pattypon and Madame to a restaurant. Kina starts laughing maniacally as she starts placing bomb around the place and soon detonates to place, blowing it up. Kina cheers in victor that she killed Pattypon, only for her to be crushed by the falling debris. The iris then closes with Pattypon and Madame coming out of the ruins of the restaurant. “The jealous are troublesome to others, but a torment to themselves.” Deaths # Shoo and ShooShoo get crushed by an anvil. # The people inside the restaurant die when Kina blows it up. (except Pattypon and Madame) # Kina is crushed by falling debris. Injuries # Kina gets scarred by Madame's spear Trivia * Hokahoka, Irin and The Clams, and Giggles are walking in the park in the background. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes